crimsonerafandomcom-20200215-history
Mai Hibiki
Mai Hibiki is a Kangoshi of the Reborn. While not officially a ninja or samurai, and descended from a family of entertainers, Mai is able to use and apply her medical knowledge in combat with the skill of an average ninja. Personality Mai is what some may call a doctor with no bedside manner. She is a no nonsense woman who will immediately chide anyone who does not listen to her professional advice, and will happily call a patient out if they received their wounds due to stupid actions. That said, despite her harshness, she does care deeply about the lives placed in her hands, wishing to save each and every one of them from Izanami's cold embrace. Outside the battlefield medical tent, she's much of the same. She's a no nonsense woman who will happily argue her way through situations, and can act a bit like a diva. This persona is mostly a charade to hide the fact that she's a very depressed individual that feels she has little control over her life, and that despite her claims of wishing to end the war, she doubts more and more that it will happen. Background Mai was born into a section of the Reborn clan mostly devoted to the entertainment arts. However, given the tumultuous time in which she was born, very few members of her family devoted any actual time to learning the arts, instead focusing on more practical pursuits like soldiering, cooking, and so on. Mai found her own talent at a young age with her grandfather, watching how the self-taught doctor was treating those that would wander into their home. Rather than having an aversion to blood, as most children her age did, she found herself getting it all over her hands helping her grandfather bandage and suture. Before she knew it, within a few years the young teenager was handling her own patients, learning more and more about how to handle medical procedures. Despite all this, Mai never really thought anything of doing what she did. It was simply something she had to do. Truthfully, she dreamed of being a dancer, a call back to her family's original roots in entertainment. She found herself attempting to make her movements as a doctor quick and precise, eventually developing a graceful hand in an attempt to make her work more like a dance. Even so, this did little to ease her mind. Eventually, however, her outlook would change. Rather than the war being something she had to deal with because it was something that would never end, the Crimson made a rather personal strike. They targeted the family of entertainers turned practical workforce. In what could only be described as a massacre, over three quarters of her family died that day. She found herself trying to save her father's life, and failing. Her father's last words told her to remain hopeful. Mai could not understand it, her mother eventually telling her that her father believed that one day, the war would come to an end. After that, Mai attempted to live up to her father's dream. She left her family's destroyed home residence, joining Ishikawa's army proper and tending to those falling in the field in the hopes that the lives she saved could contribute to winning and ending this war. In her mind's eye, should could envision the peaceful place her father dreamed of, of restoring her family back to one of entertainers and relearning the arts of dance they had lost. It's been a while since then, however, and Mai has found herself falling into a rut of doubt. Category:Reborn Category:Kangoshi Category:Characters Category:Rei the Wannabe Wizard